


Ready or Knot

by Nightwang



Series: SladeRobin Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: "Dick wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here, in a safe house on the edge of Bludhaven with Slade Wilson pressing him up against the wall, but he wasn’t complaining."For the SladeRobin Weekend prompt Omegaverse
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716694
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301
Collections: ABOFavs & DomSub, SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Ready or Knot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very late haha
> 
> Also it's just all porn :P

Dick wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here, in a safe house on the edge of Bludhaven with Slade Wilson pressing him up against the wall, but he wasn’t complaining.

Slade’s alpha scent was almost overwhelming, a cold, gun metal smell that made Dick’s head swim. He boxed Dick in with his body, hovering over him. Dick lifted his chin instinctively, reacting to the perceived dominance in the stance, and Slade’s eye flashed, a smirk curling across his face.

“You ever been with an Alpha before?” His voice was low, an almost growl that sent an involuntary shiver down Dick’s spine. He _had_ been with alphas before, but not in the way he thought Slade meant. Stolen touches, worming a hand into Roy’s pants and jerking each other off after sparring. It had never gone further, both young and full of Alpha cockiness, neither of them had been willing to submit.

“No,” Dick breathed, shivering at the hungry look on Slade’s face, the warm press of his body against him.

Slade worked thick fingers into his hair, deceptively gentle, before tightening his grip and pulling him up into a rough kiss. It was demanding, possessive, and when Dick moaned Slade slipped his tongue inside.

Heat curled in Dick’s stomach. He wanted more. He grabbed fistfuls of Slade’s shirt and tugged. Slade went easily, a knee working its way between Dick’s legs, pressing up against his aching cock, and Dick hadn’t realised how hard he was, how desperate, until he was rutting shamelessly, riding Slade’s thigh. He couldn’t help the groan that spilled out of him. Slade chuckled.

“I knew you’d be eager for it,” he purred. Heat rushed to Dick’s face, and to...other places. He couldn’t seem to stop grinding himself against the other Alpha.

“Shut- shut up!” He hissed, breathless. Slade just grinned and bent to press his mouth against Dick’s throat. The low, instinctive growl that rumbled out of Dick’s chest startled him.

“Settle down,” Slade said against his Adam’s apple. The wet heat of his mouth sent sparks down Dick’s spine. He wanted to tip his head back, to expose all of his neck to him, but something was stopping him. His instincts were screaming at him that this was an alpha, and a dangerous one at that.

“Slade wait-“

Slade pulled back with a sigh, his single eye flickering across Dick’s face questioningly. Without the threat of teeth at his neck, Dick found he missed the contact. Missed Slade against his skin. So he slammed his mouth into Slade’s, enjoying the rough moan that spilled across his lips. He pushed Slade’s shirt up so that it bunched up under his armpits and immediately put his hands on the hard muscles of his chest.

“Take it off,” he said, trying to sound authoritative, but mostly just sounding breathless and a little desperate. Slade leant back enough to pull his shirt off over his head, and Dick got another strong dose of his alpha scent, thick with lust.

“The- the bed,” he said, pushing against Slade’s chest and then whining as he moved away. Slade shot him a smirk and then he was up in the air, slung over Slade’s shoulder. It was an uncomfortable position but damn if the easy strength with which Slade did it didn’t send a pulse of heat straight to his cock.

He was dropped onto the bed, none too gently, bouncing against the mattress and then Slade was following him down. Dick arched up against him and Slade groaned, pressing a wet kiss to Dick’s jaw.

“Mm such a pretty little alpha,” he said, low, and Dick could almost feel the words where their chests were pressed together. Then Slade was sitting back, tugging Dick’s shirt off and going back in for his trousers. His hand brushed Dick’s cock as he pulled them down and Dick couldn’t help but jerk his hips up, that slight contact sending sparks up his spine.

Slade chuckled, bending to press his mouth over Dick’s clothed cock, wetting the fabric. Dick gasped, grabbing at Slade’s hair and trying not to thrust up against him.

Slade looked up and caught his gaze, peeling his underwear down and off his legs before taking him into his mouth. It was warm and wet and so good and Dick cried out, slamming a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t expected Slade to do this, had thought that the domineering alpha would just bend him over and fuck him. Not that the thought didn’t also excite him.

The sharp click of the lube cap made Dick jerk, too caught up in his thoughts. Slade hummed, pulling back so just the head of his dick was in his mouth. Cool, slippery fingers pressed up against Dick’s entrance, rubbing gently. Slade bobbed his head, taking the length of him into his throat and pushed his finger in at the same time. Dick moaned at the tight heat of Slade’s throat as he rocked his finger gently. It felt…weird. Not bad exactly but not good either. Dick wiggled his hips and Slade crooked his finger, rubbing.

Slade hit something inside him that sent a burst of pleasure up his spine. Dick jerked, choking out an embarrassingly loud moan and Slade pulled off to grin up at him.

“You like that?” He purred, resting his chin on Dick’s hip. The heat in his gaze made Dick squirm. He grabbed for Slade’s face, tugging him up to kiss him desperately. Slade went easily, biting at his lips with a groan and crooking his finger into that spot again.

He pushed in a second finger and this time it hurt a little, but not enough to cancel out the pleasure - the shocks of heat that rolled up Dick’s spine with every curl of Slade’s fingers. He panted into Slade’s mouth, head swimming from the strong alpha smell of lust and the press of his body against him.

By the time Slade had worked four fingers into him Dick was wild, growling low and continuous, gripping Slade’s shoulders hard. Slade didn’t seem to mind the growling, seemed to enjoy it in fact.

“Slade please,” Dick gasped, clenching down around his fingers. Slade grabbed his hair with his free hand, tugging his head back to show his throat, causing Dick to bare his teeth instinctively.

“Please what, pretty boy?” He nipped at Dick’s collarbone and Dick moaned, torn between shoving Slade away and pulling him closer.

“Fuck me!”

Slade groaned. He pulled his fingers out roughly and then flipped him onto his front, ignoring Dick’s surprised yelp. The manhandling had a curl of warmth blooming in his stomach and when Slade grabbed his hips - pulling them up until he was knelt on the bed - it twisted impossibly hotter. Slade slid a hand up his back, pressing between his shoulder blades until Dick’s face was mashed into the bedding, his back arched in a classic presenting pose.

It shouldn’t make Dick so hot. His instincts were clamouring at him, urging him to fight against the submissive pose. And yet as Slade pressed in behind him, his cock rubbing up against Dick’s ass, he didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. He could hear the zipper of Slade’s trousers and then his cock was pressing up against him, huge and hot. He tensed, snarling, and Slade’s hand slid up to grip the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing over his scent gland.

“Relax,” he said, voice low and filled with alpha command. It wouldn’t really work on Dick the way it would an omega, but that combined with the pressure on his gland made his head fuzzy and sent shivers of heat down his spine.

Then Slade was pushing in and - God - he was big. Dick growled into the sheets, scrabbling at them with his fingers as Slade kept going, and going, rumbling low in his chest. When he stilled, hips pressed up against Dick’s ass, he bent over to lay wet, open-mouthed kisses across Dick’s shoulders.

“Good, so good” he breathed, smearing the words into Dick’s skin, and Dick wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear them or not, but either way it sent a pulse of heat through him. He panted for air, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get comfortable, and Slade groaned, his kisses turning sharp with a hint of teeth.

“Move,” he choked out because he needed Slade to do _something_. The first couple of thrusts hurt, rubbing across his insides, and Dick was about to call it, when Slade hit his prostate again and suddenly it felt _good_. Dick moaned and Slade chuckled breathlessly against his ear, aiming for that spot mercilessly.

Slade thrust harder, deeper, and Dick cried out as he was jostled across the sheets, nerves singing with pleasure. Slade nosed across his neck, latching onto his scent gland and sucking. It was like he’d been electrocuted, the sharp shock of pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

Dick couldn’t stop making noise, panting harshly as each thrust forced the breath from his lungs. He was drooling all over the sheets but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Slade was moaning against him, his grip tight enough to bruise. Slade’s thrusts picked up speed and he was growling into Dick’s neck.

“Yeah, God, you take it so good, _fuck_ ,” he was saying between growls. Heat prickled across Dick’s skin and oh God, he was going to come. He moaned desperately and Slade hauled his hips back into the next thrust.

“Good boy, good alpha,” Slade breathed and Dick was coming, untouched, across the sheets with a strangled cry. Stars burst across his vision, blood roaring in his ears as he shook through it, Slade still thrusting into him.

“Yes,” Slade groaned and then he was sinking his teeth into Dick’s neck, grinding into him as he followed Dick over the edge.

There was pressure suddenly at his entrance. Dick jerked in surprise but Slade growled around his mouthful of flesh, pinning him down.

“Slade what-“ Dick scrabbled at the sheets as the pressure swelled until it was just on the edge of being painful, and God Slade was going to _knot_ him. Heat surged in his stomach. He shouldn’t want it, not when he was an alpha and it was vaguely uncomfortable rather than pleasurable, but he suddenly wanted nothing more than Slade’s knot buried in him.

Slade’s grip on him was firm, and he bit deeper until he must have been tasting blood. Dick cried out as his body went limp, instincts urging him to submit. He wasn’t sure if he could take it, but he moaned anyway as Slade’s knot swelled, locking them together. Slade let go of his neck with a satisfied rumble, slumping over Dick’s back.

“Slade what the hell?” Dick grumbled. He shifted underneath his weight, freezing when it tugged on Slade’s knot.

“I got a little carried away,” Slade shrugged, and Dick could feel the movement where they were locked together. “You were hot.”

The compliment fizzed in Dick’s belly. Slade wrapped his arms around his waist and flipped them so that they were lying on their sides, spooned together. Dick yelped at the jostling and Slade nosed up behind his ear, crooning softly.

“Get some rest,” Slade said, sounding halfway to sleeping already.

“How can I when I’ve got your knot shoved up my ass?!” Dick clenched down to make his point and Slade groaned into his ear.

“Not my problem kid.” His arm settled over Dick’s side and his breathing slowed.

“So not fair,” Dick hissed, wriggling around in Slade’s hold until he was at least somewhat comfortable. Okay Dick was man enough to admit that it had been _hot_. He’d known deep down that he was into...submitting, but he hadn’t realised just how much he was going to enjoy it.

He wiggled again and Slade groaned, his arm tightening to pull Dick more securely against him.

“Go to sleep,” Slade huffed, “you’re going to need your energy for round two.”

Dick grinned. He was looking forwards to it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have a tumblr at nightwang96 if you want to stop by for a chat!


End file.
